My lover and My bully
by JayJayMalik
Summary: Dre have feeling for Chengs but what happens when Cheng start to feel the same feelings toward Dre
1. chapter 1: loving you and hating you

Chapter 1: loving you and hating you. by:chupito13

**this is my first story..please forgive the mistakes and wrong spellings. this is a Dre/Cheng slash. please if you dislike the story click the back button. Dre is faling in love with Cheng but what happens when a New boy appers and Cheng get jealous of him. Rated M, romance/hurt/friendship.**

* * *

"What you want Cheng"Dre says."Just want to remind you to stay away from us"Cheng say getting closer."who say's I want to be close to you"Dre say stepping back."are you getting fresh with me"Cheng say putting his hand in Cheng wrist."live me alone Cheng, why do you keep bothering me"Dre say with tears on his face."because you make me"Cheng say

"how do I make you, I dont even look at you, Talk to you or even talk about you"Dre say but he realized that now Cheng was holding his hand."Cheng what are you doing"Dre ask nervous."what are you talking about"Cheng ask kind of lost."your holding my hand"Dre say

"So"Cheng says

"can you please let me go"Dre say angry

"are you going fresh on me 'cause i put you in your place"Cheng say

Dre snapped Cheng hand out of his own. Cheng look at him and grab him by the shirt. Dre start kicking everything around him as he scream at Cheng to let him go.

"let me go Cheng or else" Dre say but was cut out by Cheng responding

"or else what"Cheng said. Dre just stare at cheng as he took a step closer.

"what are you looking at" Cheng said

"Nothing just that your kind of pretty" Dre said. cursing himself in the inside for being so dumb

"what?" Cheng ask

"Just forgate about me and leave me alone or else I tell my mother"Dre said as he took off running to his house.

_Cheng POV_

_'what just happen, do Dre say i look kind of pretty. I think hes handsome WHAT AM I SAYING I'M NOT GAY OR BI but theirs something else I feel from Dre. Is not hate or jealously but i kind of like him...NO NO NO HE'S DUMB, HE'S WEAK, HE'S A RETARD, HE'S CUTE, HE'S HANDSOME WHAT I'M SAYING I HATE DRE BUT I FEEL SOMETHING DIFFERENT. oh my god i'm falling in LOVE with DRE. _

"hey Cheng whats up?" Liang said

"nothing just thinking" Cheng said

"you thinking. god today is raining upside down" Liang said hitting Cheng in the arm politely

"jajaja, very funny just that i'm confused" Cheng said

"whats up man you look sick are you in drugs" Liang said joking but Cheng give him a serious look

"man, I think I have feeling for someone" Cheng said

"a crush" Liang ask and Cheng nooded in agreement

"are you serious you never have a crush on no one before man you need to stop smoking or else tomorrow you come dressing as a ballerina" Cheng rolled his eyes

"shut up Liang stop joking please" Cheng said

"ok man, so who's the lucky girl?" Liang ask confidence

"well the problem is that this person I like is you know" Cheng ask trying to find the right words

"I dont speak that kind of english or chinese" Liang said " can you tell me who is she, is it Mei-ying"

"no is not Mei-ying is DR" Cheng say but stop before saying Dre's name

"you say DRE" Liang said

"I didnt say Dre" Cheng said nervously

Liang stood there watching Cheng confuse.

"ok Liang you want to know the true ok here it goes" Cheng said positive

"what are you waiting for tell me already" Liang say inpatience

"ok, i have a little crush on" Cheng said

"on who" Liang said now pissed

"on Dre" Cheng said.

* * *

**Please review any suggestion are welcome...remember that this is my first story and i'm not experienced...waiting for reviems**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: things change

**sorry for not updating faster but i'm in **the** 8 grade and i need to study**

**thank you for review**

After telling liang about Dre, cheng have being in his room all day thinking about a way to get Dre love.

"I can believe how stupid I am" Cheng said "How can I feel in love with that bastard of Packer" hitting the pillow

"I need to get this thoughts away from my head as soon as possible" Cheng said

_monday: school_

"hello Dre" Mei-ying said approching Dre

"Hey Mei what up" Dre said with a tired voice

"Nothing practicing here like always" Mei said

"ohhh, I dont want to bother you" Dre said

"since when do you care if you are bothering me" Mei say trying to be funny

"since the time you start dating that little kid" Dre said kind of annoyed

"Hey, hes not that little hes just like you" Mei said laughing

"Hey i'm not a midget is just that I grow more slower than any kid" Dre said steping closer to Mei-ying to prove his not that little

"I never say you were" Mei said walking away to her class

"Hey can i touch it" Cheng say grabbing one of Dre's cornrows

"oh god why do you keep harrasing me like go get a life" Dre say starting to walk away

"I was trying to be friendly with you" Cheng say kind of sad

"I dont want your friendship" Dre say kind of cold

"I dont get you, you dont want me to bully you but you dont want my friendship either your complicate Packer" Cheng say angry

"Hi Dre want to buy some ice cream" Harry said approching Dre and Cheng

"Of course Harry then we could go play some video games at my house" Dre said looking at Harry and ignoring Cheng

"You arent going anywhere Dre until we finish our conversation" Cheng say demanding Dre's attention

"we never have conversation because everytime we talk you always go smiling and I go with a black eye" Dre say looking everywhere except cheng

"can we go now Dre" Harry say

"yes let's go their's nothing else to do here" Dre say walking away with Harry shoulder by shoulder

cheng stood there with anger in his eyes staring at both teenagers walk away...he feel jealous of the attention Dre was giving Harry

"I wish I could be like Harry but better" Cheng say walking away from school toward Liang house"

" hello cheng" Liang say

"hello Liang can I go upstairs" Cheng ask kind of miserable

"of course come on in" Liang say

**Cheng follow Liang upstairs until they reach Liangs door**

"I'm going to rest for a few minutes" Cheng say

"I be on the rec. room, ok" Liang say

"ok" Cheng say closing his eyes and thinking about Dre. His skin, his eyes, his body, his hair

"I love you Dre"

* * *

**I try to update sooner please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Due to sudden inspiration I have decide to continue writing this story after almost 2 years since I started it. I read the first two chapters and I notice I had so many spelling mistakes. I watched the movie recently and I have so many new ideas. I got myself someone that could review, fix and add stuff before the chapters is update. Thank you to all the 14 followers of this story and the 16 people that added this story as their favorite. Thank you also to the 11 reviewers and 3,220 people that have viewed it. Thank you all for not giving up on me.

**Starting December 1****st****, 2013 Chapter 3 of My Lover and My Bully will be up in . Except a chapter every Monday from now on.**

**Sinceraly, JayJayMalik (Formerly Chupito13)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Chapter 3 yay lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay..I'm truly am! Anyways, to does that were constantly telling me to continue…this is for you guys! Love you and hope you like it. Review! And am open to all suggestions **

**Dre PoV**

Is it possible to fall in love with someone that has caused you so much pain, someone that has humiliated you over and over, and someone that has made you feel like you're not worth anything?. I can't help but wonder how this feelings for Cheng began, I mean before I came to China I never thought of another dude like that but now that I think about it I was never interested in anyone, not a boy or girl. But once I set foot on that park and saw her playing with her violin, I caught my breath. She was absolutely beautiful and I really thought it was love at first sight but as time progressed I did grew to love her, but I grew to love her as a sister and nothing else. But the same day I met her, I also met him. Ugh! Just thinking about him gives me a headache. Just thinking about him puts my emotions in an endless war against each other.

'_I hate him' _I thought, _'But I also love him'. _I put a pillow over my head and scream hoping to release some of my frustration. I wish I can escape all of this. I wish I could go back to America and leave everything behind. I wish I could get my old life back, the life I had with my family back in the states. But as much as I want to leave, I know I can't. My life is in China now and I need to accept this. I can't hold on to the past and as my mom told me before, I have to leave the past behind and take advantage of this new beginning. My new home is here in China with my mom, Mr. Han, Meiying, Harry and as much as I don't want to admit it, is here with Cheng.

**Cheng PoV**

Coming out of the shower after an intense training session with Master Han, I put on some fresh boxers and laid on my back just staring at the celling. I started to think about all the events that transpired today and I couldn't help but drift back to this afternoon when I saw my Dre with that loser Harry. I mean before Dre came, I never had anything against Harry but once this feelings for Dre developed I couldn't help but feel jealous. What does Dre see in Harry? What does he have that I don't? That last question had an obvious response, Trust. I know I haven't been the best person to Dre but I mean I only punched him like three times, and teased him a little but he's acting like I attempted to destroyed the world. Why can he just give me a chance?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Cheng Honey, dinner is ready" my mom said in Mandarin as she walked downstairs toward the kitchen.

"Ok mom, I'll come down in a minute" I replied as I put on a white t-shirt and navy blue sweat pants. I exited my room and headed toward the stairs. As I came down my father was just arriving from work. He was busy talking on his phone but he did notice me standing on the stairs.

"Hey Sports, How was your day?" he asked. But before I had a chance to answer him, he was already walking toward his study chatting to whomever was on the other side. I looked at the closing study door and just sighed and continue to my destination. My father Luhan was a successful lawyer who ran his own firm. He made good money and provided a comfortable life for my mother, little sister and me. I am grateful for all the things that he does for us but I just can't help but be mad that he never has time for us. As I walk in, my mother quickly notices my face.

"Honey, is everything alright?" she asked. I love my mother, since I can't remember she has always been there for me.

"I just had a rough day" I sat down on the chair and waited for her to give me my plate

"Here you go honey, But are you sure you're alright. You know you can talk to me about anything" she said as she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm okay mom, don't worry" I said giving her a false smile. I know my smile didn't convince her but she drop the topic. I looked around and notice that Mina wasn't in the room.

"Mom, where's Mina?" I asked my mom

"She's out with her friends. She staying at Liyah house for the night" she replied while she ate.

After I finished my food, I threw my plate on the sink and headed upstairs shouting a quick goodnight to my mom.

As I stepped on my room, I stripped down to my boxers and just laid on my back. I began to think about Dre and how I can gain his trust. All the plans I formulated were useless. I needed helped from someone who was close to him, and I already knew the perfect person. I grabbed my phone and looked thru my contact list until I landed on the right number. I quickly dial and waited for the person to pick up. After three rings, they picked up.

"Hello Cheng, did something happen?" asked the person

"Hello Meiying, nothing happen" I quickly replied

"Sooooo, why did you call me" She asked.

"Because….I need your help"

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
